


Wishing For A Warrior

by Rithebard



Category: Bewitched, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Sweet, Wishing, wish craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: Who'd have thought a little witch would wish for Xena?





	Wishing For A Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of the weird scheduling of Bewitch followed by Xena on different channels and the turn of my poor little mind as I watched. This story has no violence, no sex, no bad language but it is a fun little general story combining two shows I really love for very different reasons. I do not claim any characters in this tale I'm just borrowing them for a very short period.

Samantha Stevens was reading a story to her daughter Tabitha. She liked this story because the hero was a brave female warrior. Her little one was completely enchanted by the heroic stories. It was a gift from her mother Endora who despised the storybooks that Samantha's mortal in-laws had given Tabitha when she was born. Now that they had two children Samantha was trying very hard to split her time between her daughter and her son but sometimes it was impossible. Luckily today her husband Darrin was taking Little Adam to his very first PeeWee league ball game.

"Sam!" Called Darrin from the living room below.

Sam got up and went to Tabitha's door calling back, "Yes dear?"

"Adam and I are ready to go and he wants his Mommy to see his uniform. Can you come down here a minute?"

"Oh? Ok, I'll be down in a minute." She sat down next to Tabitha and said softly, "Sweetheart, I'll be right back. Don't worry we'll finish the story." She said with kiss to her daughter's cheek and then hurried down stairs to admire her little boy's new uniform.

Tabitha pursed her lips. She looked at the pictures of her favorite book and smiled at the pretty Warrior and her best friend. "I wish you were my friends?Mmm, Mommy would be really mad if I did a no-no."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief and she brought the book very close to her. Then she closed them tight and said, "I wish?I wish I could be friends with Xena and Gabrielle."

Suddenly the room was filled with puffs of smoke and two very surprised women were standing in front of one small child who had a very happy expression on her pretty little face.

Gabrielle smiled at the little girl and asked sweetly, "Hi, What's your name Sweetheart?"

"Tabitha," said the excited child bouncing on her bed in joy.

As a mother Xena could spot a naughty child when she saw one. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her best friend who shrugged her shoulders. Xena shook her head and came down close so she was at eye level with the pretty little girl. "Aren't you cute. Um, Tabitha where exactly are we?"

"This is my bedroom," replied Tabitha with a wide grin. "You're both so much prettier then you are in my book." She said giddily.

"Book? What book?" Asked Gabrielle stepping closer to the small child.

"This one," said the little witch holding the storybook out to the two women.

Gabrielle looked at the book and her eyes widened, "Xena this is full of scrolls that have paintings of us all the way through it."

"You're kidding! Let me see," said the Warrior as she pulled the book out of her friend's hands. She turned the pages and saw that their likeness was on every page. Considering the age of the child in front of her and her sweet innocence she knew the tales had to be the softer and funnier ones. She sat next to Tabitha and asked softly, "What stories have you heard from this book?"

"Well my Mommy was in the middle of a story of how you and Gabrielle saved a baby from a mean man. And that you helped a pretty lady named Pandora from people who were going to hurt her because of her past?"Tabitha explained her voice full of awe.

Xena and Gabrielle smiled at each other remembering that story well. It took place when they first met and as Xena had suspected it was one of the brighter tales that had been in Gabrielle's scrolls.

"Tabitha, How did we get here?" Asked the Warrior quietly.

"I wished it." Explained Tabitha with as she pouts adorably.

"You wished for it and it happened?" Asked Gabrielle sitting on her other side.

Tabitha nodded and said, "I did a no-no?"

"All right Sweetheart, Lets see how Xena and Gabrielle get out of? Oh my Lord!" Samantha had come into the room talking and stopped stunned when she saw the warrior and the bard sitting on each side of her daughter.

"Hi," said Xena with a smirk. "I take it your Tabitha's Mommy?"

Samantha was moving her mouth with nothing coming out of it for a minute then she walked over to her daughter with hands on her hips, "Tabitha?"

"Sorry Mommy."

Samantha looked at the Warrior and the Bard her expression changed from annoyance to compassion. "Yes, I'm Samantha and this very bad little girl is my daughter Tabitha. We're witches?"

The Warrior and the bard popped up with the Warrior moving protectively in front of her best friend. "Witches? Are you evil?"

"No, no, no? really were not. We're good in fact I'm married to a mortal and I live like one?well most of the time when I can." The two women looked at Samantha and then her child. A silent message telegraphed between the best friends and their position relaxed. Xena put a protective arm around Gabrielle's shoulders and drew her close but she put her Chakram back on its clip. "Ok, I can feel your good but why are we here exactly?"

"I don't know?.Tabitha, What kind of no-no did you do?"

Tabitha now was very upset she saw that her new friends were suddenly scared of her and her Mommy and she burst into tears. Xena immediately kneeled down and pulled the little girl into a hug. She said softly into a little ear, "Shhh, Its ok. Really Tabitha, I know you're a good little girl?stop crying we're not upset with you." Said the Warrior soothingly.

Samantha was touched by the sweetness of the dark woman. She hadn't expected that. Her eyes met Gabrielle's whose pretty green eyes twinkled at her and she knew that these legends were very good indeed.

Samantha pulled her into her lap, saying quietly over the Warrior's shoulder, "Tabitha, No one is mad at you?"

"But?"

"I was very surprised. You haven't done a no-no in quite a long while."

"I try to be good Mommy, but you've been with Adam so much and I'm lonely?"

"Awww," cried Gabrielle sympathetically remembering feeling the same way about Lila.

Samantha looked into Xena's eyes and saw the purest understanding. She smiled back really appreciating it. Xena released the little girl who turned toward her mother. Samantha sat on the floor and pulled her child into her lap. "Tabitha, Adam is very little just like you were. I love you just as much as I love him. You do know that don't you?"

"Yes Mommy." She looked up at the two legends and then back at her Mommy, "They're so nice Mommy, can I keep them please?"

Xena snorted and Gabrielle giggled. Samantha inwardly agreed with her child but as fascinating as they were? " Sweetheart, I'm sorry you have to put them back into the story. They belong there?" She looked up and again that deep understanding was in Xena's eyes so she had to ask, "Xena are you a mother?"

"Yep."

"Ah, That explains it you seem to understand what I'm up against here?"

"Well not exactly but I do understand how much a little girl needs her Mom and how life seems to always be pulling the Mom away." There were tears in her eyes as she thought of her own children. "Um, how about putting aside some time each day to just be with Tabitha I know its hard but?"

"Yes, it is but it's important. Thank you Xena, I guess I needed the great Warrior Princess too."

Gabrielle smiled and gently rubbed her embarrassed friends arm; "Xena is good at that."

Xena felt her face heat up from the blush but was relieved that it was hidden beneath her tan. "Ok, enough mushy stuff?"

"Hey you know its true?"

"Gabrielle," Growled the warrior.

"Tabitha I promise to spend more time alone with you but you have to send them back?"

"I want a go on Xena's horsy with her!"

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other surprised. "She's braver then I am?"

"And you're implying what?"

"Just that she's a lot smaller then I am and I really am nervous about the distance between Argo and the ground. She's a very brave kid."

Xena snorted and Samantha was beside herself, "Tabitha, You are not going on a horse?"

"Please Mommy," Begged Tabitha.

Xena looked at the worried witch and said quietly, " If you could produce my Argo I'd be happy to give Tabitha ride. I promise you I won't let anything happen to her."

"She always keeps her promises," Gabrielle said to the worried mother.

Samantha looked at the three hopeful faces and slowly nodded, "All right, One quick ride and then you have to put them back, Tabitha. Your Daddy will be home soon."

"Yeah!!!!!!! Thank you Mommy!" Said the very excited little girl

*** *** *** ***

Darrin led his very excited son to the door of their home as they entered he called out, "Sam, We're home!" Then he got on his knees and took off his son's jacket and hat, ruffling the thick dark hair and smiling into his little boy's happy face. "You did very well, Adam" He said sweetly.

"Tank you, Daddy," said Adam throwing his little arms around his Daddy's neck and hugging him tight. Darrin hugged his boy back and kissed him on the top of his head. 

There was a knock on the front door. Darrin straightened up gently untangling himself from his son he again called out to his wife. "Honey are you and Tabitha home?" He was a bit worried because Samantha had told him she was going to read to Tabitha and then teach her how to paint mortal style. They were going to stay home till he and Adam came back from the ballpark. He looked down at his son and said, "I wonder where your Mommy and sister are?"

He walked to the door and opened it slightly annoyed to see his best friend and boss Larry with a client by his side. He sent a look to Larry who smiled in his best pleading manner.

Darrin smiled graciously and said through clenched teeth, "Larry, what a surprise."

"Darrin I know its your day off but poor Mr. Sanchez here was on pins and needles to hear what you had going on his account. Hi Adam," He said smiling at the little boy who was sitting on a brocade chair that was nestled by the stairs. 

Adam smiled at his Uncle Larry and said, "Hi!"

Suddenly a loud war cry could be heard from the back yard. Darrin scooped up his son and they rushed out to the patio. They all stopped in their tracks as an unbelievable sight greeted them. Trotting on a Palomino horse was the Warrior Princess herself and nestled in her arms was very happy and excited Tabitha. They had huge smiles on both their faces and Darrin knew his child was happy but he also knew that what he saw was caused by something that was forbidden in their house.

"Sam!"

Samantha was standing beside Gabrielle in the Gazebo watching her child being given her fantasy. When she heard the familiar yell she tore her eyes away from her ecstatic daughter and the Warrior to her less then happy husband. "Oh Lord," She whispered as she walked to the Patio nodding to Larry and the client. She bent down and kissed her son on the cheek and then very slowly met her husband's very angry eyes, "Hi Sweetheart."

"Sam, What in Sam Hill is going?"

"Mr. Stevens this is perfect!" cried the client next to him as he watched the Warrior and the child on the great warhorse.

All heads turned toward the excited executive. Xena stopped Argo and jumped off with Tabitha protectively held close to her. She walked next to Gabrielle still cradling the little girl and wondering what was happening over by Samantha in front of her house.

"What are you referring to Mr. Sanchez?" Asked Darrin very confused.

"Our New Greek family restaurant. What better symbol then the Warrior Princess and her bard."

"Of course, of course that was the idea all the time. Darrin set the whole thing up didn't you, you son of a gun?"

"Umm...sure, sure? I'll have some layouts for you tomorrow?"

Xena and Gabrielle had already joined them at the Patio. Xena had gently handed the little girl to her mother as Gabrielle listened fascinated by the conversation.

"Um...slogan??" Muttered Darrin as he looked at his wife anxiously. Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Family Restaurant?" Asked Xena unsure of what that meant.

"An eating place," Whispered the blonde Witch.

Gabrielle's face was reflective then she said, "How about "Eat Like A Warrior Princess Every Day""

"Yes!" Cried out the excited man. Mr. Sanchez looked at the two women and said, "I don't know who they are but they are perfect. She even thinks like the perfect Gabrielle."

Xena smiled at her best friend and said, "Yes she always has."

*** *** *** *** 

Tabitha looked up into the Warrior's blue eyes and asked, "Will I ever get to see you again?"

"Sure, just open up that story book I'm all over it." She answered with a huge smile. Then she got on her knees and gave the little girl a hug and kiss on the top of her head. "We'll miss you too, Little one." She whispered in her ear.

Gabrielle then took the Warrior's place hugging and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Tabitha, just close your eyes and we'll be there in your dreams. I promise that's what your imagination is for." Then she ruffled her pretty hair and stood up.

Samantha and Darrin were at the door of Tabitha's bedroom smiling at the sweet scene. Sam had already sent Argo home much to Darrin's relief. Now they were waiting for they're gifted to child to send their new friends back home.

"Go on, Tabitha," Whispered Samantha she was sorry to see them go too. She felt very close to Xena for some reason just in this very short time.

"Ok Mommy. Bye-bye, Xena and Gabrielle, I'll miss you a lot."

Xena smiled and said, "We'll miss you a lot too. I think it would be better for all of us if we went home."

"Amen to that," Whispered Darrin very quietly.

Tabitha sat on her bed and closed her eyes. "Ok, I wish?I wish for Xena and Gabrielle to go back home where they belong."

There were puffs of smoke and they were gone. Tabitha looked at her parents with tears falling down her cheeks. They both walked up to her each giving their child a hug and kiss.

Tucking her into bed Samantha said sweetly, "We love you very much, Tabitha."

"I love you and Daddy too." Said the sleepy little girl as she cuddled in her bed determined to dream of her new friends.

*** *** *** ***

Samantha and Darrin walked down the stairs to the living room. 

"Won't there be a problem with the producers of the show to use their images like that?" Asked Sam leaning her head on her husband shoulder exhausted.

"Larry called the Production Company and got a call from Rob Talbert he's already made a deal. It seems their new production company is starting a new action show and would like the publicity from a family restaurant? So much for a quiet day off, huh?"

"Well it worked out pretty well for everyone I think. How many little girls meet their heroes and get their points across to their parents in one fell swoop. We have a very clever child."

"That's true but come on Sam, how many little girls are Witches that can pop their heroes out of books?"

"Well she not only got her dream she got you a happy client. We have a very special little girl."

Darrin pulled back and looked deeply into his wife's eyes and said, "Just like her mother." Then he kissed his wife passionately.

*** *** *** ***

"Xena?"

"Hmm?"

"I had the strangest dream that we were in the future?"

Blue eyes met green and widened, "Um?I?I had that dream too?"

"What do you think it means?"

Xena smiled and reached over to brush some blonde bangs out of her friends eyes saying, "That you'll be just as famous as a bard in the future as you are now."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well you did come up with that slogan thingy."

Gabrielle's face lit up and she smiled brightly at her friend, "Hey yeah, I did, didn't I? I am good, huh?"

Xena chuckled and mussed her friend's hair, "The best."

Gabrielle looked deeply into Xena's eyes and said seriously, "Thank you."

Xena returned the gaze and winked, "Anytime, my friend, Any time."

 

The End?


End file.
